


Who was Doing the Fucking?

by TheChancellor03



Series: Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [45]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29551170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChancellor03/pseuds/TheChancellor03
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Series: Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169690
Kudos: 6





	Who was Doing the Fucking?

**Peter's arms are in casts and Bucky decides to help Peter feel better**

**Riding, dirty talk, no prep, teasing  
**

——————

Peter gritted his teeth and shifted slightly away from Bucky's pelvis, sighing quietly when his boxers shifted which made his hard on all the more uncomfortable. He winced and kicked his right leg slightly so he was more on his back.

"You have a boner and didn't tell me?" Bucky asked incredulously from behind him. Peter froze, blushing madly as he craned his neck to see Bucky's face. Bucky was propped up on his elbow and staring down at Peter incredulously. His fingers dipped under Peter's shirt and probed the exposed skin. Said fingers were not making Peter's hard on any softer.

"It's embarrassing." He said in humiliation. He sucked in a harsh breath when Bucky's hand changed direction so that his fingers were dipping into his boxers. He would have wrapped his fingers around Bucky's wrists and hold him still but both of his arms were in red casts which cut off all of his arm and finger movement.

"What was it that got you hard?" Bucky asked smugly, cupping Peter inside his boxers and rolling his balls between his fingers. Peter's face twisted, his legs kicking in protest. This had to be the most humiliating thing in the entire world.

"You kept moving your hips and you were pressing right against me and I couldn't help it." Peter whined, pressing his thighs together when Bucky wrapped his fingers around his shaft and squeezed. Bucky hummed in approval and pressed his hips against Peter's behind, his half-hard cock pressing into Peter's behind through their boxers. But of course, Bucky always wore sinfully tight boxers.

"B-Bucky stop! I'm gonna cum in my boxers!" Peter cried, attempting to wiggle away from Bucky's hand. Bucky just chuckled in amusement stroking Peter slowly as peter tried to wiggle away from him, inadvertently fucking his cock into Bucky's fingers.

"What's stopping you?" Bucky cooed. Peter whimpered as his precum wet the fabric.

"Messy." He whined. Bucky chuckled and pulled his hand out of Peter's boxers, leaving him breathless, flushed red and writhing on the bed.

"Buck please help me take them off," Peter begged, lifting his hips off of the bed and bucking into the empty air. His erection was almost painful now, curved against the fabric and far too tight. Bucky hummed while kissing Peter's shoulder, slowly tugging down Peter's boxers and humming in approval when Peter's hard cock slapped against his stomach.

"Such a pretty cock. Look at it Pete. So pretty." Bucky praised, thumbing the slit leaking precum profusely. And he was right of course, Peter was just thick enough that when Bucky wrapped his fingers around him his fingertips only barely touched, long enough that he couldn't just flick his wrist. And the head was flushed a deep rosy red which matched Peter's flush. Peter whimpered when he looked down, Bucky's hand slowly dragging up and down his shaft using his precum as lube.

"Please Bucky. P-please. Hurts. Hurts so bad. Need to, Need to cum. Please." Peter begged, legs kicking weakly. Bucky shushed him and pressed more kisses onto Peter's shoulder.

"You want me to let you fuck my fingers? Or maybe my throat? Or even my hole? Let you cum inside me? Would you like that?" Bucky asked. Peter nodded his head profusely as he whimpered right in Bucky's ear.

"Y-Yes. Wanna fuck you so bad." Peter whined. Bucky chuckled, pausing his hand and making Peter cry out in denial.

"You aren't allowed to do anything that strains your muscles baby. I guess I'll have to ride you. Do all the work for you." Bucky cooed, letting go of Peter's cock and running his hands up Peter's chest, smearing the precum all over his skin. He easily rolled Peter over onto his back, setting a pillow under each of Peter's casts and pulling off his own boxers. Peter watched him as he leant over to the bedside, grabbing the lube and popping the cap. Bucky grinned slyly down at Peter, spreading the lube over his cock and giving it a few rough jerks, enjoying the punched out-breath of air Peter let out.

"Mmm look how hard you got me baby." Bucky moaned, pressing his own hard cock against Peter's and spreading the lube over himself. Peter let out a choked off moan, his head thrown back and feet trying to gain purchase on the sheets.

"Buck don't, I'll cum t-to early." Peter struggled out. Bucky made eye contact as he spread his legs, straddling Peter and positioning the head against his entrance, spreading the lube over his hole.

"No one to stop me from not prepping." He said smugly as he sunk the head in. Peter made a noise of protest that morphed into a moan.

"Always so gentle with me baby. Stretching me so good and making me feel good. But tonight I want it my way." Bucky said, sighing deeply in pleasure as he sunk down to the root, wiggling his hips as he got used to Peter. He didn't bottom much but when he did Peter was always the perfect size to fill him up to the brim.

"S-so good." Peter struggled out, refraining from bucking up into Bucky as his own legs bent at the knees and came up to support him. Bucky made a small noise as he rose and then sunk back down, he was enjoying himself of course but he could tell Peter wanted in if the twitching of his eyelids was anything to go by.

"Come on baby. Give me something. Oh yes! Yes!" Bucky shouted, both of them moaning when Bucky sunk down just as Peter was slamming up. Peter was grunting with the effort of postponing his hips up into Bucky who was leaning over with the force of Peter's thrusts.

"Fuck! Fuck! Yes! Don't stop! Oh don't stop! Yes! Yes I love your fucking cock!" Bucky screamed, fisting his cock in one hand and meeting Peter's thrusts with rolls of his hips. Peter's eyes were set on Bucky's face, using what the spider bite gave him to his advantage and fucking up into Bucky as hard and fast as he could.

"Yeah? Gonna cum on my cock?" He grunted, suddenly getting all of that Spiderman confidence he usually had back. Bucky cried out, letting go of his cock to lean over Peter, holding himself up with his hands.

"Ugh! Ah! Y-yes! Gonna! Gonna cum!" He shouted. He surged down and pressed his lips against Peter's greedily, taking and taking and taking, rolling his hips harshly until he was shaking and crying out against Peter's lips and spilling over his stomach and up Peter's shirt. Peter fucked him through his orgasm like a real gentleman and cam with his own punched out moan, thrusting messily until he was too sensitive and laying limp on the bed.

"Fuck. That was amazing." Bucky whispered, eyes closed and mouth parted letting out ragged breaths against Peter's lips. Peter hummed in agreement and manoeuvred as to help Bucky as he lifted off of Peter.

"Can we cuddle for real now?" He asked lazily as Bucky helped him out of his shirt but not bothering to clean up the cum. Bucky grinned as he lay himself on his side and head on Peter's chest.

"If you can without getting another boner."

——————

"You know, I thought you'd be more upset about being in two casts for the next six weeks but you're strangely content." Tony said with narrowed eyes. Peter glanced up at him and then back at Bucky who was sitting behind him with his head on Peter's shoulder and arms around his waist.

"I'm feeling really great actually," Peter said smugly, earning an eye roll from Bucky who was blushing darkly.

"Ew. Bucky fucked you didn't he?" Steve spat. Bucky picked his head up from Peter's shoulder with a shit-eating grin.

"Actually Peter was the one doing the fucking."


End file.
